The invention relates to a connector and in particular to a connector that can maintain stable contact during passage through a tin furnace.
A printed circuit board in an electronic device may comprise electronic components disposed thereon. During manufacture, an electronic component may be inserted into the printed circuit board without fastening, after which conducting pins are welded to the rear of the printed circuit board by passage through a tin furnace.
This method provides efficient mass production of printed circuit boards, however, since the electronic component is not fastened during passage through the tin furnace, vibration from transfer belts and changes in elevation can result in slant or wrong alignment of the components, such that the components are not parallel to the printed circuit board which makes the components unable to connect with other components.